


Romeo and Juliet

by Melody_Harkness



Series: Drabbles [7]
Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-25
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-02 11:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15795834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melody_Harkness/pseuds/Melody_Harkness
Summary: "Picturesque words"





	Romeo and Juliet

**Author's Note:**

> "Picturesque words"

"Hello Cas, what are you reading?" Asked Sam, after he entered the library.  
"Morning Sam, I think it's called Romeo and Juliet, it was written by some Shakespeare if I'm correct."  
Sam was a little bit shocked. "Cas, are you aware that's romantic book? Like one of the most favourite romantic story ever?"  
"I didn't know that, but I liked the way it's written, it caught my attention with the old language. But the story... they should listen to their parents, they were too young to know what is good for them."  
"Maybe you should try something different. Hamlet maybe?"


End file.
